Some financial products trade in illiquid markets, which indicate that there are low quantities of financial instruments at desirable prices. As a result, orders (or portions of orders) in illiquid markets may execute at substantially worse prices than nationally available prices in other markets. As a result, there is a need for systems, methods and apparatus to control and/or limit the price at which an order may execute, particularly in illiquid markets.